


For Anna

by RonnieWriting



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute lesbians, F/F, Flirting, Kristoff is a Herbo, Modern AU, fem!Kristoff, krista works in a lumberyard but we arent talking about that rn, ryder is dressed up as an elf, wrapping paper volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/pseuds/RonnieWriting
Summary: Its three days before Christmas and Krista (fem!kristoff) is volunteering on a gift wrapping stall. Anna is her last customer.
Relationships: Anna & Krista, Anna & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For Anna

Krista had less than an hour left to meander around before she got to leave. It was only three days before Christmas and she greatly regretted whatever thinking led her to believe that volunteering on a gift wrapping stall in one of the biggest malls  _ while _ shifts were picking up at the lumber yard was a good idea. For the most part, it was any easy way to fill a bit of the extra time she had forced into her schedule- Krista actually found wrapping gifts to be pretty calming; it was more the people she dreaded. 

Again, for the most part it was regular, kind people who made pleasant small talk with her about easy topics (namely the present, or how busy it was, or the weather), but there were always  _ those _ people who would make the conscious decision to wait for someone to wrap a gift and then complain so much they might’ve well done it themselves. 

It was a busy day that had extended into a busy night. An hour ago, once the shopping traffic had finally died down into a languid trickle, Krista told Ashlie to go home early- there was no point in hanging around and the stray customer wasn’t more than one person could handle. While Ashlie was sweet enough and easy to get along with, Krista couldn’t deny that she was eager to meet up with Ryder and wind down.

The time got to about 20 minutes to 11pm when an energetic redhead rushed over to the wrapping stand and unloaded what was definitely a practiced spiel. “Hey- are you still wrapping stuff because I really need this done before tomorrow and I know I should’ve come over earlier but the place with the-” The woman was hardly taking any air in between words so Krista swiftly cut in, a reassuring smile clear across her face. 

“Yeah, of course. It's no problem.”

The red-haired woman blinked, sucking in a breath. And then she blushed a little and sifted through the copious number of bags on her arms, “Thankyou.” 

The present she handed over for wrapping was a beautiful winter coat- the kind with lots of down padding and tiny stitches. It was beautiful and was undoubtedly one of the most expensive things she had been given to wrap.

Krista thanked her luck that she had become so used to her small talk routine because the words flowed so easily off her tongue, “So, who’s this for?”

The redhead lights up, clearly happy to supply more than a single word answer. “My older sister, Elsa. She’s so hard to shop for but she’s flying out to Norway on Christmas Eve and she never dresses right for the cold.”

“You made a great choice then.” Krista agreed. “It's too bad that she’s flying out on Christmas Eve, though.”

She waved it off, “It's ok, we’re celebrating early- which is why I’m such a mess. Everyone has three days but I really only have two and that's besides the rest of the last minute shopping I have to do.”

“I’ve seen messier- really, you don’t compare.” She cursed the words as they came out.  _ So much for being smooth _ , Krista thought. So before she could confuse herself on whether or not the redhead was blushing, she spluttered on, “Is the rest of your family celebrating on Christmas Eve with you two?”  _ Do I dare brooch the subject of significant others?  _

The young woman frowned a little. Krista had definitely hit a raw nerve-  _ shit. _ “We don’t have a lot of family left” she supplied. “And well, what with this year it's made these things nothing short of impossible.”

Krista could tell she was putting on a brave face to explain- she immediately felt guilty and wanted nothing more than to sink down into the toes of her shoes.

She must’ve been frowning too hard because the redhead quickly backtracks. “It’s nothing really though- compared to what some people have had to deal with. I mean, I have Elsa and having some time to myself will actually be kinda nice.”

Krista didn’t want to make her feel any more uncomfortable so she improvised on her small talk while she taped up her wrapping job.

It was a task to tiptoe around the fact that she’d be spending her Christmas with her extended adopted family and some close friends and instead brought up how she had found a few recipes online for Christmas themed dog treats and was thoroughly planning on spoiling her big bernese mountain dog, Sven. That seemed to be a welcome distraction. The red-haired woman absolutely gushed over the picture that Krista showed- and in that moment, Krista felt the churning feeling of a few butterflies stirring low in her stomach.

Had Krista noticed before the delicate smattering of freckles that fanned across her slender shoulders? And sure, her hair was red- but had it always had that faint golden reflection when she tilted her head  _ like that? _

Miraculously, it looked like she was also casting an appreciative gaze over Krista (at least, that’s what she hoped that was). So for good measure, and with calculated nonchalance, Krista rolled up the sleeves on her Christmas jumper. 

But of course, the flirtatious air had to be broken. Ryder came waltzing over to the wrapping stand, still dressed up in his garishly cheerful elf getup that he was forced into- even if he was only the camera operator for the department Santa. At first, he didn’t even notice the woman standing at her counter, “You will not believe it when I tell you what this one kid asked Santa for, Bjorgman.” But when he did, he only grinned wider.

Krista muttered, “You can tell me later.” Of course whatever flirting Krista might’ve been capable of was all for not. Although, she did catch the cute redhead beaming at their exchange. “Once I’ve finished wrapping this gift for--”  _ ok, now she felt stupid. _

It wasn’t like these short interactions called for a formal introduction but somehow it was definitely now where things got horribly awkward.

“Anna.” 

_ Or maybe not. _

Krista’s whole body sighed, “For Anna.”

… 

Ryder feigned being startled awake when Krista opened the door to her car. Not much time had passed since Krista handed him her keys and told him to wait for her in the car while she finished wrapping and flirting, but his friend’s cheeks had definitely become more pronounced since then.

“ _ So _ ~” Ryder yawned. “How’d it go?”

Krista landed a perfectly aimed elbow into his ribs. But she was unable to wipe the bashful smile off her face. “Like I’d tell you.”

“Aw come on!” he whined dramatically as she started up the engine. “Or I won’t tell you anything about this soccer mum that was dying to sit on Santa’s lap.”

“A pity.”

Ryder held up his hands in surrender. He flipped on the radio and hummed absentmindedly as they pulled out of the shopping mall car park. 

“But you got her number right?”

“Oh definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik its short but I haven't been really happy with anything I've been writing lately so I hope you don't mind!  
> Krista x Anna is honestly so damn cute and I had this stupid idea and couldn't get over it so here we are..  
> I might do more for this pairing because I love them so much.
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I hope you are having happy and safe holidays!!!


End file.
